Joker
Joker was a card game where the contestant had to discard the Joker card in a five card hand to win. Gameplay *The contestant was shown five face-down playing cards, one of which was a Joker. To win the large prize, the contestant had to discard the Joker. *Four two-digit prizes were shown, one at a time, with the two digits in the prices shown. The contestant had to determine which order the digits in the price belonged in (for example, $24 or $42). For each correct guess, the contestant won the small prize and earned the opportunity to remove one card from the "hand." After all the prizes were played, the discarded cards were revealed to see if the Joker had been discarded. The only way to win nothing in this game was to guess the wrong price for all four small prizes and earn no discards. *The basic gameplay of Joker was essentially the same as that of Shell Game, in which the contestant also prices small prizes for chances to mark shells in search of one concealing a ball. It was also very similar to Bonus Game, except that the window marked in Bonus Game is determined by which prize a contestant prices correctly, and not by the contestant's choice. The main difference, however, between Joker and the aforementioned games is that Joker had five card options instead of the four options found in Shell Game and Bonus Game. Five Price Tags also has the same premise with five options; however, it is played for a car, and the options are five possible prices, as opposed to five random options; like Five Price Tags, it is possible to play the small prize game perfectly and still lose (in this case, not discarding the Joker) which did happen at least once. Trivia *All 4 items played within this game cannot have a "0" in the price. *This game and Step Up were played 80 times before it was retired. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 11. *The cards are taken from the Hit Me deck. (The only exception, of course, being the joker, exclusive to the game. There were no face cards in this game.) Retirement *The game was officially retired in April 2008; even though its final playing occurred during the previous season, it was intended to be reintroduced into the rotation on the February 29, 2008 (#4225K) episode. However, by that time producer Roger Dobkowitz decided to retire it and it was replaced by Bonus Game for that episode's taping. Strangely, the last time it was played, the small prize price display malfunctioned. *In a conversation with a fan posted on a Price is Right fansite, Dobkowitz noted the game had fundamental problems. One was an awkward reveal, and second, a contestant could earn all four small prizes and still lose the game. Foreign versions *On the 2006 British version of The Price Is Right, Joker was titled Joe-Ker, a reference to the host, Joe Pasquale. *The title of the French-Canadian version of Joker was actually translated to "Four Aces" (Les Quatre As) instead of calling it "Joker" like most versions (even those not in English) tend to. *Vietnam's version of Joker is called "Chú Tễu". The game's board is a replica of the one used in the UK for The Price Is Right (UK game show) – an oddity, as most of the Vietnamese version's props, closely resemble their US counterparts. Unlike most of the countries, the Joker is replaced with "Chú Tễu" and the other four cards had the show logo when the cards are revealed. The game was revived and redesigned in August 24, 2018. The current set is a mix of the US version and UK Bruce version. *On Holland's Cash en Carlo, the contestant was given a free discard at the start of the game. As a result, however, the contestant could only price three items. *Spain's El Precio Justo, at least during Carlos Lozano's tenure, called the game "Comodin", which translates to "Wildcard". The game, however, was played just like in the US, and its prop was also based on the version BPIR used, as with most props. Pictures Joke.png Sandra's Bad Luck Joker Loss (December 5, 1995, #9762D) jokersandra1.jpg jokersandra2.jpg jokersandra3.jpg jokersandra4.jpg jokersandra5.jpg jokersandra6.jpg jokersandra7.jpg jokersandra8.jpg jokersandra9.jpg jokersandra10.jpg jokersandra11.jpg jokersandra12.jpg jokersandra13.jpg jokersandra14.jpg jokersandra15.jpg jokersandra16.jpg|She's discarded all but #2. jokersandra17.jpg|Card #1 is the 10 of Spades. jokersandra18.jpg|Card #3 is the 3 of Diamonds. jokersandra19.jpg|Card #4 is the 2 of Clubs. jokersandra20.jpg|Card #5 is the 5 of Hearts. jokersandra21.jpg|But Card #2 is the JOKER! jokersandra22.jpg|What a heartbreaker! Robert's Awesome Playing (November 1, 2001, #1924K) jokerrobert1.jpg Joker.jpg Joker 01.jpg Joker 02.jpg Joker 03.jpg Joker 04.jpg Joker 05.jpg jokerrobert2.jpg jokerrobert3.jpg Joker 06.jpg Joker 07.jpg jokerrobert4.jpg jokerrobert5.jpg jokerrobert6.jpg jokerrobert7.jpg jokerrobert8.jpg jokerrobert9.jpg jokerrobert10.jpg Joker 08.jpg Joker 09.jpg Joker 10.jpg Joker 11.jpg Joker 12.jpg Joker for a $14,308 T@B Travel Trailer (June 8, 2005, #3313K) jokertabtrailer1.jpg jokertabtrailer2.jpg jokertabtrailer3.jpg jokertabtrailer4.jpg jokertabtrailer5.jpg jokertabtrailer6.jpg jokertabtrailer7.jpg jokertabtrailer8.jpg jokertabtrailer9.jpg jokertabtrailer10.jpg jokertabtrailer11.jpg jokertabtrailer12.jpg jokertabtrailer13.jpg jokertabtrailer14.jpg jokertabtrailer15.jpg jokertabtrailer16.jpg jokertabtrailer17.jpg jokertabtrailer18.jpg jokertabtrailer19.jpg jokertabtrailer20.jpg jokertabtrailer21.jpg Last-Ever Joker Loss (October 25, 2005, #3382K) jokerloss2005-1.jpg jokerloss2005-2.jpg jokerloss2005-3.jpg jokerloss2005-4.jpg jokerloss2005-5.jpg jokerloss2005-6.jpg jokerloss2005-7.jpg jokerloss2005-8.jpg jokerloss2005-9.jpg jokerloss2005-10.jpg jokerloss2005-11.jpg jokerloss2005-12.jpg jokerloss2005-13.jpg jokerloss2005-14.jpg jokerloss2005-15.jpg jokerloss2005-16.jpg jokerloss2005-17.jpg jokerloss2005-18.jpg Finale Playing (March 5, 2007, #3911K) jokerfinale1.jpg jokerfinale2.jpg jokerfinale3.jpg jokerfinale4.jpg jokerfinale5.jpg jokerfinale6.jpg jokerfinale7.jpg jokerfinale8.jpg jokerfinale9.jpg jokerfinale10.jpg jokerfinale11.jpg jokerfinale12.jpg jokerfinale13.jpg jokerfinale14.jpg jokerfinale15.jpg YouTube Link An exciting Joker playing Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"J" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:The price is right joker deck of 52 cards